freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doors/@comment-184.176.84.17-20141211035834/@comment-5073073-20141225135537
WARNING! SPOILERS! Fredbear's Family Diner was established around 1973. Eventually, someone bought the place in 1987 and renamed it Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As a response, they starting modifying the animatronics, but it was cancelled, and Toy animatronics were made. A night guard also worked, but complained of conditions. Eventually, around November, Jeremy Fitzgerald was hired as a night guard, on his first night, he had to fend off the 3 main Toy animatronics, and the Puppet, eventually reaching 6 AM. On his second night, the same animatronics were active, however, the 2 other Toy animatronics and the scrapped Foxy started attacking Jeremy, again, he reached 6 AM. On the third night, the Toy animatronics were much less of a threat, with the exception of BB and Mangle. Also, the 3 main scrapped animatronics became active. Night 4 was eventually reached, with Toy animatronics still not being a threat, with exceptions of the Mangle, and BB, apparently, Mangle started to become more fierce on this night. Before that night, someone had tampered with the Toy animatronics. Night 5 was the penultimate task for Jeremy, where the building was on lockdown, the Toy animatronics started being a threat again, but scrapped animatronics were still more active. Jeremy then received a $100.50 paycheck for his work. Finally, it was the sixth night, someone using a Golden Freddy suit had lured children, and likely stuffed them in the suits, as a result, the place was closed. Then, the ghost of the killer (Who had probably been killed somehow) possessed the suit and gave it teleporting capabilities, and it started to attack Jeremy, but 6 AM was again reached, and Jeremy was assigned to check the animatronics at a birthday, and as an overtime paycheck, he receives $20.10. However, at the birthday, Jeremy was bit by the Mangle due to instability from being damaged, as a result, the place would close, and Toy animatronics were scrapped, however, a lower budget and a smaller area. On the final night, Fritz Smith was hired, but for tampering with the animatronics and having odor, he was fired after finishing the night, and the place closed. Eventually, in 1993, the place reopened, using older animatronics that were slightly modified and not being damaged. Mike Schmidt was hired at the time, and when working at his first night, he had to fend off Bonnie and Chica, but reaching 6 AM afterwards. On the second night, Foxy started attacking, but 6 AM was reached again. The third night was when things began to get tough for him, since the tricky Freddy Fazbear had become active, also, Golden Freddy appeared, but again, 6 AM was reached. Freddy became more aggressive on the fourth night, but Mike fended him off, and sometime around that night, Phone Guy was stuffed into a suit by Chica, as a result, the 5th night call was an animatronic and not Phone Guy, but then again, the 6th night was reached, with animatronics very aggressive. At the last night, he tampered with the animatronics, causing him to get fired after the night, also for odor and unprofessionalism.